


Where’s the Eros

by purplefox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yuuri's journey to discovering his own Eros





	

“Take me now!” Takeshi mocked with his arms wrapped around himself. Yuuri laughed in response before the other man’s hands dropped. “That’s cool and sexy for someone like Victor but this is you Yuuri can you really pull off that sort of image?”

“I know right?” Yuuri muttered in despair before he hopped off the bench. “The hunter, the seducer. That is someone like Victor. I don’t think I can pull off that sort of image in the program. Everyone would rather watch Victor do something like that. Not someone like me.”

“But you looked kinda sexy doing his routine when you were mimicking it.” Takeshi said, Yuuri shook his head at the man’s words.

“I can’t surpass Victor like that and that wouldn’t be me. To properly show Eros it has to be my own.” He sighed.

“That’s going to be hard for someone like you.” Takeshi teased. “That cute boy you were dating before at College… did you two even do it?” Yuuri flushed before he looked around to make sure they were still alone.

“No!” He hissed. “But I was busy too and he was busy and…” They had not even gone beyond a few awkward kisses before they had to separate. Yuuri buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily. It was going to be much harder than he had thought.

X

It came to him while he watched Victor conduct an interview. The way that one of the nearby women fainted from his smile and charm made Yuuri’s heart clench in sympathy. He knew that feeling quite well, Victor’s charms were not to be underestimated.

But he would have reacted differently, Victor was really the playboy but Yuuri-

He thought back to the first night in Victor’s room when he had pulled back startled at Victor’s approach and charm. The easy way Victor had reverted back and the pounding in his heat. He was the lady and Victor was the playboy. Yuuri was not the type to throw himself on Victor.

He just couldn’t but one thing that he could… that he would do was flee as he thought over his actions and tried to learn his own heart. He was the prey… so how could he show that in the program? How could he build from that realization and go from there was the question.

He watched Victor’s charming smile and felt that it paled to the one Victor gave him when he talked about being his coach. When it came down to it… the one Victor had chosen was him… he had come all this way for Yuuri alone.

Confidence along with Eros. He knew he had problems with confidence and the problem with Eros was why he was stressed in the first place… but he could still feel the pounding in his heart over Victor’s hand on his… still feel the touch on his lips and still feel frozen by the sheer intensity of Victors gaze.

Now he had an idea on what to do, on what he could do. He turned away from Victor and Victor’s fans and began to run for the studio. There were things he needed to learn.

X

He could feel it like it was a living thing. Changing his style was the smartest thing he had done since learning which song he would have to perform to. Sure the confidence was not all his, things were borrowed and put together but the one that had strung all those pieces together was Yuuri.

His blood was on fire as he felt and imagine. Tried to continue the story from when he and Victor had been alone. Instead of running away unable to take even a simple touch he imagined taunting and teasing. He imagined a game of love done between himself and Victor.

When he finally finished, and glanced at Victor the small smile on the man’s lips made his heart pound. He heard the others but his focus was on Victor. He wanted to tell Victor how much of that was inspired by him but the words were unable to come to his lips.

“Yuuri!” Come here let’s talk about that for a second.” Yuuri did not hesitate before he followed, his blood was on fire. He wondered if it was obvious.

X

“So.” Victor murmured softly as he backed Yuuri against the wall in the changing room. “Wow hmm?” Yuuri’s mouth was dry he had no idea where to look. “You found your Eros.” Victor breathed. “So tasty Yuuri… can I ask what it was?” A hand was pressed against his chest and Yuuri found it hard to breathe. “Can I guess?” The intensity of Victor’s gaze kept him from moving. “Who inspired that?”

 _You_. Yuuri wanted to say but he was trapped. All he could do was stare and fight for breath. Victor was so close and his blood which had started to cool heated back immediately. He wanted to move he wanted to talk but all he could do was breathe.

Victor’s hand moved from his chest to his chin and Yuuri shivered. From his chin Victor’s fingers touched his lips softly. “Maybe you aren’t as unknowing as you said you were. Who were you imagining? A former lover? An almost lover? They must be amazing.” Victor breathed. His thumb pressed down on Yuuri’s lip and he was unable to resist the temptation, it was just a bit but when his tongue brushed Victor’s tongue he swore the colour in Victor’s eyes deepened. “Wow…” Victor breathed. “I’m a bit envious.” He pulled back slowly and Yuuri got back his breath. “I’ll talk to Yurio then we’ll discuss the faults with your routine just now but Yuuri.” He smiled. “Congratulations on finding your Eros.” He left without another word and Yuuri had to wonder how Victor had not figured out just who he was thinking about during the routine.

Victor was a genius that never failed to surprise and shock him but Yuuri was surprised for a different reason. It was for Victor yet he had not seemed to see that. But actually it would be embarrassing to say that to Victor himself so maybe he had been saved.


End file.
